What Could be Better?
by michiei
Summary: Michiko is Kagomes daughter, but what happens when she meets the YYH gang, especially Hiei? What about Rin and a certain kitsune?
1. The Mission, Damnsel

"You need to find this young women and bring her back here." "Okay, here's your mission."

Koenma said to the yo(4) boys

"Are you going to tell us why?" Yusuke asked the spirit ruler of Reikai.

"She is from a family of inu youkai and has a miko kaasan. I think she would make a fine Reikai

Tentai."

"Hmm. Half-miko, yet part youkai." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Hai, now are you satisfied, Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

"Whatever, so how're we going to find this girl?"

"I can't help you with that."

"Figures." Kuwabara said.

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

Then they were transported back to Ningenkai and started to search the next day.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"What'da do that for!"

"You deserved it!"

Michiko sighed as she heard the familiar 'sit boy' and voices yellling at the top of their lungs. Sighing again the girl took off her illusion spell that made her look full ningen. As she changed, her black hair turned white, her cerulean eyes turned gold, her nails grew to white claws, and on her head appeared a pair of white inu ears, still in her school uniform the miko-youkai let herself into the shrine that had been in her kaasans family for years.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!"answered her baasan, who hugged Michiko, "Are you hungry?"

"Iie baasan I'm visiting the others."

"Oh."

"What are they fighting about this time?"

"You know your parents."

Michiko sighed "Baasan, I'm going to get changed then go to the Feudal Era.

"Ok. I'll tell them have a good time!"

"I will!"

Then she changed into kimono, went to the Bone Eaters Well, and unaware of eyes watching her, she jumped into the swirling violet-blue light.

Meanwhile,

The yo boys were trying to find their mission, when a female caught their attention, they followed by Hiei jumping the trees and roofs, while the other san blended into the crowd. They followed their mission; the young woman until she reached the shrine and stopped when she reached the door. They watched, amazed at the transformation that the girl took. They watched her enter the shrine then come back out in the kimono, jumped into the wells light.

"A portal." Kurama said

"Should we follow?" Hiei asked

Kurama nodded and walked to the well.

"Your not serious, we don't even know where that thing goes to!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"Quit being a scardy-cat!" Yusuke said

"I'm not scared, Uramishi!"

" Enough wasting time." Hiei said jumping into the lights of the well.

Kurama followed, then Yusuke, and finally Kuwabara, they climbed out of the well and found themselves watching a battle between a hi kitsune youkai and Michiko herself.

Yo 4  
San 3  
Miko Priestiss  
Hi Fire  
Iie No

Be kind this is my first fic! Please review!


	2. Protections and Realizations of Truth

"I'm going to win this time, Michiko!"

"We'll see about that, Shippo!"

"KITSUNE HI!" Shippo shouted, Kurama smiled.

Michiko blocked Shippos attack with some barrier, then shouted,"White light, flame taker!"

Shippos eyes widened as, almost all of his energy was drained from him.

"Shippo! Are you all right?" Michiko asked, running to him ignoring the yo boys.

"Hai, I don't get it! I was born hachi years early than you, and you're still more powerful than me! Why?"

Instead of answering, she turned toward the boys and asked," Who are you? What do you want? Why?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there, dumbly, Hiei for some reason was surprised, so Kurama answered. "My name is Kurama, this is Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. We have come here because we were sent here to find you and return you, with us, to Master Koenma, but we are not sure as to why."

"So, you're just following orders from this Master Koenma?"

"Hai." Kurama replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, a big boomerang came crashing through the clearing and back the way it came. There stood a woman dressed in a youkai slayer outfit with a monk slayer next to her.

"Sumiko, Kaemon, it's ok, they're friends!" Michiko shouted.

"Then why are they youkais!" Called Kaemon, walking up to them with Sumiko behind him.

"You know thats an insult to me and Shippo, even my tousan, right?"

"Uh, well, I didn't mean you, I meant them, you know that!"

"Kaemon, do you realize how close you got to getting killed?" Michiko said, stopping his hand that was dangerously close to her bottom.

Kaemon looked disappointed and said,"I don't know what you mean. If they're friends then why would they kill me?"

"Most likely because you are a baka, hentai." Sumiko answered.

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Kaemon.

Sumiko, who was about to hit him with her big boomerang suddenly stopped. The well was starting to get that violet-blue again, when the light disappeared, everyone heard the voices.

"Inuyasha!"

"Iie, Kagome don't!"

"SIT BOY!"

THUMP!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Don't blame me!" Kagome yelled and started to climb out of the well. When Kagome reached the top her eyes widened, there was Shippo, Michiko, Sumiko, and Kaemon, but there were yo boys that looked to be from her own time. Kagome started muttering something under her breath, when she was done she smiled and climbed completely out of the well.

"Kaasan, I..." Michiko started, but Kagomes hand stopped her. "Explain later." She whispered.  
Michiko nodded and signaled for everyone to follow her. When they were out of earshot of Inuyashas ears, Michiko turned around and said,"Ok, don't get mad or anything, but when kaasan stopped she muttered a spell so you now look like ningens from this time."

"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled looking at his clothes. He wore a haori with hakamas, green, Kuramas were red, Hieis black, Kuwabaras blue.

Hiei, shocked, felt his forehead, nothing! Not even a jagan!

"What did you do?" Hiei growled, wanting to kill her more than anything.

"It's not what I did, but kaasan made an illusion spell, you're still a youkai and still have your powers. It's just your auras diminished, so it's like you're a ningen. You...you see?" She said blushing and looking away nervously.

Hiei sensed this, even then he got angry,but stopped, he sensed truth, fear, and loneliness. She was right, he did still have useage of his powers.

Michiko, now looking at the ground, felt Hieis intense gaze. She was getting more nervous, she looked up meeting his angry, intense gaze, their eyes locked.

Michikos golden orbs met Hieis crimson eyes, there was silence as Hiei and Michiko gazed deep into the others eyes.

"Please." Michiko barely whispered their eyes still locked. If anything caught Hiei offguard it was her voice full of loneliness, sadness, almost the same as her golden eyes, but they held a mystery. Hieis anger diminished at the sound of her voice.

Everyone was silent, Kurama was the most surprised, after a long silence, Kurama enterupted by asking "Why are to look as ningens of this time?"

Michiko, finally able to look away from Hiei, answered "Well, san reasons, my Tousan, and Jisan, plus the villagers, because my Tousan and Jisan are overlyprotected and the villagers barely even trust me, or my tousan, you know...youkais." She finished sadly.

"Let me get this straight, you're doing this to protect us and to have people trust us?" Yusuke asked.

"Hai, but mostly the former more than the latter."

"Why?" Kuwabara stupidly asked, "I mean your kaasan has that 'sit boy' thing, right?"

"Hai, but she's the only one who can control him like that, plus she's not always there, and my Jisan is a full inu youkai."

"So, we're to fear this youkai?" Kuwabara stupidly asked

"You should." Sumiko said

"Hai, certainly!" Kaemon said happily walking up beside Michiko.

"If that hand gets any closer, I'll rip it right off!" Michiko growled at the monk.

"Uh, hand? Nani hand?" Kaemon asked innocently backing away from Michiko.

"Look, just hope that he dosen't come, or that you don't..." Michiko trailed off as a wind came, she sighed "Spoke too soon."

Nani what tousan father  
Jisan uncle hachi 8


	3. Dawning of the Begining

When the wind died down, there stood a youkai. He wore a red and white haori, white hakamas, ni swords on his waist, some armor, and a big fluffy thing around his shoulder.

"You're kidding me! He looks like..." Yusuke started, but Michikos eyes widened and she got to him before, either her jisan or the rest of his sentence finished. Her left covered his mouth while she had her right hand on the back of his head and forced him to a bowing position all in ichi second, getting the hint, the others followed, except Hiei, he glared.

"These are some new friends, Jisan fl...erm...Sess...uh...Lord Sesshomaru." Michiko said,nervously, still holding Yusuke down.

"Michiko!" A young woman shouted running towards her and embracing her.

"Oh, hello Rin, how are you?" Michiko said, relief washing all through her.

"I'm fine. Who are your new friends?" Rin asked, letting Michiko go.

"Well, this is Yusuke," Michiko said, pointing to the still bowing form next to her, "that's Kurama," she said, pointing to the others, "Kuwabara and Hiei, everyone, this is Rin and my Ji...er...Lord Sesshomaru of the West."

"Where ya going?" Rin asked

"To the village, why?" Sumiko answered

"Would like to come with us, Lady Rin?" Kaemon asked, Sesshomaru suddenly growled, but with good reason, at the lecherous boy.

"Why're you here?" Michiko asked

"We were just passing, then I heard voices and since I haven't seen you for a while, I decided that I'd visit, if that's ok?" Rin finished a little unsure.

"Of course it's ok! Why wouldn't it be?" Michiko said, reassuring the young woman.  
Rins face brightined.

"Shichi days." Sesshomaru said, then disappeared, Michiko sighed with relief.  
Kaemon unable to control himself any longer, walked over to Rin and WHACK, forced to the ground by Sumikos big boomerang, everyone laughed.(except Hiei)

"Back to the subject, um...the villagers, they can be violent, so try not to start fights, maybe between ourselves, ok?" Michiko said.

They nodded and left, following Michiko and leaving Kaemon unconsious, on the ground. MIchiko and Sumiko lead the way, Yusuke and Kuwabara next, holding each other up in their laughter Rin and Shippo were talking, then finally Kurama with Hiei.

"What do you think?" Kurama asked the hi apparition.

"Hn." was Hieis reply.

Kurama smiled, "Falling for her, are you?"

"Don't even consider it, kitsune!" Hiei growled, then said telepathically What of that ningen girl, Rin?

Kuramas smile disappeared as he blushed.

"THEY"RE NANI?" came a shout from behind.

"SIT BOY!"

THUMP!

"Oh, great." Hiei heard Michiko mutter.

"We're almost at the village!" she called out to them.

They reached the village, by that time, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped laughing and started checking out the Feudal Era. As they past, untrusting and fearful glances were sent their way.  
'Just as Michiko said' Kurama thought.

When they reached the last hut, some kids came out, shouting.

"Lady Rin!"

"Lady Michiko!""Lady Sumiko!"

As the children engulfed the girls, Michiko picked up ni, a boy and girl, Rin smiled and kneeled in front of them, while Sumiko let them climb on her big boomerang.

"Lady Michiko, guess what?" the girl said

"What?" Michiko asked

"Look!" the boy said bringing some flowers out of his haori. "For YOU!"

"Thank you!" Michiko said, smiling and putting them down.

Then, as it got dark, kaasans called their children to come home, Michiko watched, sighed, and shook her head. "Let's go." she said.

They entered, only to see an old woman over the hi turn and say "Ye are back and with visitors."

"Hai." Michiko answered.


	4. The First Kiss

They sat down and Michiko explained everything.

As she finished, she got up and stretched,"I'm going to the Hot Springs. Anyone wanna come?"

"To the Hot Springs? With you?" Kuwabara asked.

"There's two" Sumiko explained,"One for us girls, the other for you boys. There are bushes and rocks that blocks views from each other, unless you got onto the shore." Sumiko said, glaring at Kaemon who had come back during the story, and who gulped.

"We're back!" someone said from outside.

"Kaasan! Tousan!" Kaemon and Sumiko said together.

"Oh yay, as if one wasn't enough!" Shippo said sarcastically.

"What da mean?" Yusuke asked the kitsune.

"You'll see." Michiko replied as Kaemon and Sumiko entered the hut followed by ni people.

"Ah, Lady Rin, Lady Michiko!" The monk said going up to them, but stopped as he heard a growl, expecting it was Inuyasha, the monk turned, only it wasn't Inuyasha, it was Hiei.

"Uh...haha..." Was all he said and immediately backed off.

Everyone was surprised at this, especially Michiko, but she said,"Um...Hiei, this is Miroku and Sango, Sumiko and Kaemon's parents, and the old woman is Kaede. This is Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

When the introductions were done, Kagome came in and sat down by the hi. "And my kaasan." she said.

"Sorry about that." Kagome said, then muttered again.

Hiei, realizing she took off the spell, walked out of the hut, but was stopped when he saw Inuyasha, but before the inu youkai could attack, Kagome shouted,"SIT BOY!"  
Hiei smiled as he saw the hanyou on the ground.

Michiko came out, but had to stop, because if she didn't she would have ran right into Hiei, but as Kagome came out she bumped into Michiko, who bumped into Hiei and next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Hieis katana at her throat and him on top of her.

Hiei felt Michiko bump into him, but he didn't know it was her. Thinking it was anyone else but her, Hiei unsheathed his katana and only when the katana was at her throat and she was at the ground with him on top did he realize who it was. Surprised, Hiei looked at her, back into those golden orbs. Hiei slowly sheathed his katana, thats when he noticed his left hand on her shoulder. 'Her skin is so soft.' He thought, his eyes widened. 'Did I just...?' Hiei looked back into her orbs, neither could break the trance and nobody was paying them any attention (except Kagome and Kurama), because they were too busy arguing or fighting.

Hiei lowered his face, to be at Michikos level, and their lips met.

Michiko closed her eyes, and as Hiei advanced the kiss, she lost herself in the kiss and her hands ran up his chest, around his neck.

Hiei made sweet love to her mouth, while he could. Hiei had tasted her, smelled her, saw her, heard her, and felt her, all in ichi day.

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, finally noticing Michiko and Hiei kissing, unsheathing Tetsaiga and,"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted over and over, until he was unconsious and by that time Hiei had disappeared long before, leaving a deeply blushing Michiko behind.  
Kurama was smirking the entire time.

"I'm going to the Hot Springs, now." Michiko said, still blushing and walking away.

"Let's give her some time alone." Sango said.

Kagome nodded, fully understanding.

"And that goes for you too!" Sango shouted at Miroku pushing him to the hut.

"You would do well to take that advice." Kurama warned Kaemon, stopping him before he passed.

"Why?" Kaemon asked.

Kurama shook his head and looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh." Kaemon said, getting the hint.

"HENTAI!" Sumiko yelled at her brother and pushed him inside.

"I don't get it. Nani were they planning to do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Baka, you don't get anything do you!" Yusuke asked, itching for a fight.

"Nani did you say, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up, both of you, or Inuyasha will wake up!" Kagome yelled and the ni immediately shut up and followed the others inside.

"Do you need any help?" Rin asked, as Shippo went in.

"Iie, I'm sure he'll survive." Kagome chuckled,"But if you want to help, perhaps you could find some herbs, just in case."

"Sure." Rin said happily.

Kagome smiled and followed everyone else.

"Would you like to come?" Rin asked Kurama.

Kurama smiled and replied,"Hai, of course."

Rin too smiled and they walked towards the forest.

ichi 1 ni 2 hachi 8


	5. A Different Kind of Blossoming

Michiko was muttering to herself all the way to the springs, there she took off the kimono, and entered the relaxing water.

"This feels good, after everything that's happened today." she whispered. She was still thinking about Hiei, she just couldn't get him out of her head!

'Why did he do that!' she thought angerily, 'Why!', then she cried, getting out of the springs and putting the kimono back on, she looked up, still crying and there stood...Hiei!

"Hiei!" she whispered with tears flowing down her face like twin rivers, she ran to him, there he held her, letting cry herself to sleep in his arms.

Hiei, after disappearing, hated himself. He couldn't get her out of his mind, or train of thought, nothing worked! That's when he saw her going to the Hot Springs, so he followed. When she reached the springs, she took off the kimono, her perfect form exposed. He decided to search mind, what he heard, he wasn't sure what to think, then watched her get back out of the springs.  
'She's crying.' he thought, watching her get clumsily back into the kimono with, fumbling fingers. Hiei couldn't take it anymore. He jumped silently from the branch he was on, and was surprised when she whispered his name with hope, love, even life in her voice. When she ran to him, he embraced her, letting her cry to sleep in his arms.

Hiei picked her up and carried her over to a tree, where he jumped in on a branch and sat down, putting her in his lap, gradually, he, to fell asleep, holding her in his arms.

Rin and Kurama had gathered lots of herbs and instead of going back to the village, they made camp for the night.

"So, you're a kitsune?" Rin asked as the hi was already started.

"Hai." he replied

"Like Shippo?" she asked

"Iie, not exactly."

"Meaning?"

Kurama smiled, she sure liked to ask questions.

"Well, Shippo's a hi kitsune, so he can control hi, among other powers that I'm sure you know of."

"Hai. Nani are your powers?"

"Plants."

"Mostly?"

"Roses, Rose Whip." he answered getting a little annoyed.

Rin sensed this, "I'm sorry."

"For nani?" Kurama asked, shocked.

"I asked all those questions and I know you were getting annoyed. Senses was ichi of the first thing Kagome taught us when we were younger."

Kurama was a little stunned, then said, "It's alright."

"Iie, it's not!" Rin said sitting down.

"Hai, it is!" he answered sitting next to her.

"NOT!"

Would you just agree with her! Yoko said, inside Kurama.

"If you feel that way, then we can exchange stories."

Rin was surprised at this turn of conversation, but knew Kurama was right. Rin told of the Shikon no Tama, how it originated, youkai slayer village, miko Kikyo, everything up to the present.

Kurama listened, but noticed how she skipped her own story. When she finished he asked "Nani about before you met Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin suddenly tensed, stiffened, hands in fists, and unshed tears in her eyes.

"I...don't...want...to...talk about it." she said and turned away.

Well, it looks like we'll be going to bed early tonight Yoko disappointed.

Will you shut up! Shuichi countered.

"Rin nani happened?" Kurama asked gently.

"I told you I don't...!", but she was cut off as Kurama turned her around, only to face him, tears flowling freely down her face.

"Rin." Kurama said more gently than before.

"Why? Why do you care about nani happened!" Rin asked, crying, hurting, and not understanding why Kurama cared so much. 'Why!' her mind screamed.

Kurama was hurt, but understood.

"Are you going to answer, or just sit there?" Rin asked, she could walk away or, go to sleep, anything, but she stayed. Half of Rin wanted to know, part of Rin wanted to be angry, and yet...she couldn't.

Kurama looked into Rins eyes, they were beautiful as the soil or bark to a tree to Kurama, at that moment they were everything.

Rin, too, looked into Kuramas eyes, emerald green, they held such beauty and mystery.

Neither could think of anything except the other, and before Rin said another word, Kurama was kissing her.

Rin at first tensed, then relaxed.

They pulled each other closer, as close as possible, finally after a long while they stopped for breath. Both were breathing hard and jaggedly, both aroused, Kurama as hard as any tree.  
"Kurama." Rin half-gasped, half-whispered.

Kurama looked down at Rin in his arms, she was looking up at him, still breathing heavily and they began, once again, to kiss.

Rin was slowly pushed to the ground on her back and Kurama on top of her, kissing passionately.

Rins hands found his shirt, and unbuttoned it. Kurama pulled the shirt off entirely, while Rin caressed his chest, sides, back, he kissed her cheek, down to her collarbone, as far as possible between her breast, Kurama growled at the kimono and almost had the cloth off, the ichi that holds the kimono up and together, when they heard a voice. "Are we interrupting something?"


	6. Who was it?

They were both shocked, angry, and embarassed, Kurama looked forward, there stood Yusuke, Koemon, Sango, and Sumiko, all with smirks on their faces.

Kurama, again, growled, but got off Rin, who was blushing and just as angry as Kurama was. She unsteadly stood up, while Kurama put his shirt on and buttened it back up, neither spoke or even glanced at each other.

"Um, why are you here?" Rin asked, fixing her kimono.

"We could ask the same!" Sumiko replied.

"We were gathering herbs for Kagome!" Rin retorted.

"That's an interesting way of gathering herbs!" Yusuke said, smirking.

Rin and Kurama both glared at Yusuke, who hid behind Sango.

"Nani do you want?" Rin asked angrily.

Kaemon, somewhat in shock answered,"There was a death at the village. A child."

Hiei and Michiko were sleeping peacefully, until..."SIT!"

They were both startled awake and Michiko opened her eyes to see Kagome on the branch next to them.

Michiko groaned and snuggled herself into Hiei as much was possible.

Hiei was surprised, he expected Michiko to get embarassed and get as far away from him as possible and avoid him, or something, instead she snuggled up against him, Hiei tightened his grip on Michiko, who was once again asleep. He gritted his teeth, he was starting to get hard.  
Inuyasha still wouldn't let up, so he jumped into the air, was about to land on the branch to kill Hiei, but..."SIT BOY!"

"Aaagh! Kagome!" Inuyasha said, back on the ground.

"Inuyasha, you know tonights the new moon." Kagome said tenderly.

"Feh!" was his answer, knowing he would lose, he gave in and landed on the branch with Kagome, who climbed onto Inuyashas back, and before they went off, they told Hiei," We came because a child of the village was killed."

"Hn." was Hieis reply and followed them as he remembered the ni children she had, so lovenly embraced the night before. Hiei knew she would be devostated, so he didn't wake her, instead, still holding her close and not waking her, he silently headed toward the village, jumping from tree, branch to branch, and noticed Inuyasha stop, Hiei caught up, but didn't ask.

Shippo, Kuwabara, and Miroku were waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return.

"Go on ahead, Hiei." Kagome said.

"Hn." Hiei said and as he headed back toward the village he heard Miroku say,"Inuyasha nani happened?"

"Yeah, we heard the comotion all the way over here." Shippo said.

"Where's Shorty?" Kuwabara asked, unaware that Hiei had already passed.

"Nani about Michiko?" Miroku asked.

"She's with Hiei, they went ahead." Kagome answered.

"Shorty's got a girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked, Hiei stopped, was about to go back and slice the oaf to pieces, but felt Michiko stir, he stopped and looked at her, showing emotions, because Inuyasha suddenly growled catching Hiei offguard.

Hiei didn't notice Inuyasha came back, but growled back, until Kagome said,"Stop it, if you don't want to wake her up!"

"Feh!"

"Hn." Hiei said and once again started towards the village, by the time it was noon, they finally reached the village.

Kurama, along with the others that caught him and Rin were back at the village, seeing as they weren't that far away.

Hiei went towards the hut, where the others were at, and noticed that Rins sent was all over Kurama and his all over her, he smiled.

It looks like I was right. Hiei said telepathically to Kurama, who glared and retorted,So was I, apparently. It was Hieis turn to glare, and Kuramas to smirk.

"Is anyone going to tell me nani is going on? Who died?" Rin asked, her voice cracking from trying not to cry.

"First, Michiko should wake." Kagome answered.

"Hn." Hiei replied, not wanting to wake Michiko. She was so beautiful in her sleep, peaceful, but he gave in and said her name telepathically, she stirred, but didn't wake up.

Hiei sighed and said,A child needs you. She groaned, Hiei growled. He bent down and whispered in her ear,"They need you, wake up."

Michikos eyes slowly opened as she looked at Hiei,Who needs me?

Your parents.

Nani if it's stupid?

Then go back to sleep and wake up when you're ready.

Michiko sighed and Hiei let her legs go so her feet landed on the ground. As she slowly woke up, she realized something was wrong.

"Nani is wrong?" She asked, looking from ichi to the other.

"Naraku killed a village child." Inuyasha said.

"Which ichi?" Rin and Michiko asked together.

"Akiko." Sumiko said, looking at the ground.

Michiko started to cry, along with Rin. If Hiei wasn't holding her up, she would've fell


	7. New Moon, New Form

After the silence something started to ring, a phone. Everyone looked at Yusuke, who had the most surprise. He searched through his pockets and found a cell phone, shocked, he answered it, "Hello?"

"Yusuke?" said a voice, as a picture formed on the little screen, it was Koenma!

"Why haven't you returned, yet?"

Yusuke was sweating, and said, "Where do you get off on giving me a phone and not telling me, pipsqueak? And since when did you care how long a mission took?"

"My tousans coming in ni days!"

"That explains everything." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Yusuke, please."

"Let me talk."Michiko whispered.

Are you sure?

Hai.

Hiei let her go as she started toward Yusuke, who handed her the cell, curious and happy at the same time.

"You're Master Koenma?" Michiko asked.

"Hai! And you're Michiko, right!" Koenma asked, happily.

"I am, and if you're tousan's coming in ni days, then I'll be there no less, or more.", then she hung up.

"Now let's find Naraku." Michiko said, death gleaming in her eyes.

"Iie, tonights a new moon, we can't." Kagome said, trying to calm her daughter down, then asked, "Perhaps it would be easier to go home."

Michiko looked at her kaasan, and nodded, "I need a bath anyway." she said pathetically, then went to the future, and got pjs then took her bath. She calmed down and cried over Akikos death and when she was done with both the bath and her tears, she dryed off, got into her pjs and came out of the bathroom. Michiko thought she was alone, except her baasan, but when she came out there, looking out the window, stood Hiei.

"The moon would almost be out." he stated.

Michiko didn't say anything, she climbed into the corner of her bed and said, "This night, or any other night with the new moon, tousan and I turn full ningen." for a while there was silence, then Michiko started to change, she curled into a ball, back against the wall, she clutched the sides of her shirt in pain, even after the change, she stayed in that position, then relaxed.

"It always hurts me, but tousan never feels the pain, he just changes. I think it's because I have more ningen and less youkai in me than he does."

"Hn." Hiei said, starting to leave, but Michiko whispered, "Hiei, please stay with me tonight, please."

Hiei had stopped and turned to look at her, with her back against the wall, knees in front of her, with her arms around them, and looking forward.

Hiei let all coldness drain from him, he walked over to the bed and climbed over to her, when he reached her, he put ichi hand on her opposite cheek, and turned her head to face him and said, "I'll stay as long as you want me to.

Michiko put her own hand over his warm ichi, and held it there, even when he positioned himself behind her, they sat for a while. Hiei felt Michikos tears on his hand as she whispered, "I'm scared."

Hiei once again turned her head to face him, and said, "Don't be I'll always protect you.", then wiped her tears away, then kissed her, when they pulled apart, Michiko leaned into Hiei, who wrapped an arm around her waist, the other around her shoulder, protectively.

Michiko laid her head on the arm that was around her shoulder, then fell asleep, then closely after Hiei, too, fell asleep holding his love close and protectively.

Michiko woke the next day, and it was about ju(10) in the morning. She felt that Hiei was still there, seeing as his arms were still wrapped around her. Michiko slowly pryed his arms away, and slowly got out of the bed. She gets some clothes and goes into the bathroom, and gets ready for the day.


	8. Revealing and Showing

Hiei had woke about go(5) minutes after Michiko and when he didn't feel her, he almost went on a rampage, but then he heard some movement in the bathroom. He went downstairs to get something to eat, and quickly discovered the others were also there.

He came down the stairs and saw Kurama reading some book, Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a board game because they complained that there was nothibng else to do, Kagome, he sensed was now here in the house.

"Hey, look who's up!" Yusuke said, spotting Hiei on the stairs.

"Shorty it looks like you've got a girlfriend!" Kuwabara said and started to laugh, but that didn't have the effect he hoped, or thought for. Hiei just looked at him, then went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Did I miss something?" Yusuke asked Kurama, who smiled and answered,"I think we all have."

Yusuke shrugged and went back to the game with Kuwabara, Kurama started to read again, when Hiei came out with a sandwich, sat down and started to eat. While half-way done with the sandwich he looked up and saw Michiko coming down the stairs. He stared at her, he almost had taken a bite, when it was suddenly on the floor, his hands close to his face as if still holding the sandwich.

Michiko wore a tight, sleeveless shirt that ended a little above the middriff and a miniskirt, she was still in human form and every single piece of cloth seemed to fit her perfect form so it seemed like she didn't have anything on. She came downstairs, past Hiei and into the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama more then noticed her and Hieis reaction, even Kurama tried not to crack up, but when the door shut to the kitchen, they all laughed and Yusuke asked,"Are you going to pick that up?" and through laughter was barely able to point at the sandwich.

Kurama was the only one that noticed Hiei, somewhat, blush as he picked up the sandwich and wiped it off, then started eating again.

Michiko came back out of the kitchen with her bowl of cereal and Hiei almost dropped the sandwich again. She sat down in front of him, slightly blushing while explaining,"This is my dancing outfit, I always wear it when I think I'll dance later on."

Hiei felt a little better.

"You mean you can dance?" Kuwabara asked, surprised.

"Hai, I can and so can Sumiko and Rin."

That got Kuramas attention.

They both finished eating about the same time and Michiko was about to put the dishes away when Kuwabara asked,"Are you going to dance for Hiei?" He immediately regretted saying that, because a spoon came out of nowhere and knocked him unconsiouss.

"I may still be ningen! But that doesn't mean underestimate me!" Michiko storming into the kitchen, put the bowl in the sink, then went back to her room.

Hiei watched her go upstairs, he suddenly had urges to follow her, but went outside instead and went to the God tree and jumped into the lowest branch.

Michiko had expected Hiei would follow her and when he didn't she went back downstairs and asked,"Where's Hiei?"

Kurama looked up at her and gently smiled,"He went outside."

Michiko thanked him and rushed outside.

"That's going to get to him." Yusuke said.

Kurama nodded in agreement.

Michiko knew at once where Hiei was and ran over to the God tree.

"Hiei!" Michiko called, he didn't answer, then after she finished he gave in and landed next to her, not looking at her and avioded catching her eye.

"Nani do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know...maybe I was worried, that's all."she whispered blushing.

"Why would you worry?" he asked.

"I..."then she looked at him and said,"You know why!"

That was true, Hiei did know, he finally looked at her and she did something that surprised him, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, close. He was stunned, then he put his arms about her waist and pulled her closer.

They rested their heads on each others shoulder.

"Hiei...Ai...Aishitaru."Michiko whispered.

Hiei sighed and let her go. Michiko was confused, but waited. He untied the cloth which covered his jagan, his third eye. He pulled the white cloth away as he expected Michiko to scream and run away, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look that would come upon her face.

Michiko stood there and instead of screaming and running, she lifted her hand to his face and lightly traced his jagan with her forefinger.

Hieis eyes snapped open and he looked at her, she whispered,"Hiei.." as she took the cloth from his hand, kissed it and tied it back around his head, covering the jagan and continued,"I don't care what you are, or look like. I could care less how many eyes you have, you could even be the most wicked person in the world, but I don't care because...Aishitaru."

Hiei looked deep into her orbs and pulled her close, he whispered in her ear,"If only I had found you sooner." he kissed her and said,"Aishitaru just as much as you do."

They stayed together for a long time, then went inside only to see Kurama reading the same page, still. (Rin), Yusuke bored out of his mind and Kuwabara still unconsiouss with a big welt on his forehead.

"You're back! I was worried something happened." Yusuke said, smiling mischevisly.

"Why?" Michiko asked, eyeing him.

"Oh, nothing...just.." Yusuke was cut off by a growl.

"Hey, when should I see Koenma?" Michiko asked.

"When you feel like it." Yusuke said.

"Nani if I don't feel like it?" she asked.

"Then don't see him at all." Yusuke shrugged.

Michiko sighed,"I gave my word, so I'll see him tomorrow, but I need to wash clothes."  
"Why?" Yusuke asked.

Michiko smiled and looked at Hiei,"He wouldn't let me, not in these clothes, actually, to him it's bad enough you bakas have seen me in this."

Hiei glared.

"I'll be back." she said running upstairs.

"So, Hiei, have you gotten any, yet?" Yusuke asked, as he smirked.

If looks could kill, Yusuke would've died instantly. Michiko came back down, wearing the same thing.

"I thought you were going to change." Yusuke said.

"Well, I was, but I don't have anything left to wear, that's why I need to wash clothes!"

"Oh."

Michiko was about to walk somewhere else when she felt something heavy wrap around her.

Wear this. Hiei sent.

But, it's yours! she said, surprised.

Not when it's yours. he replied.

Michiko was looking at him and smiled,Arigato. she said.

"Ok," Yusuke said a little uneasily,"nani are we doing?"

"You'll see as soon as the oaf wakes up!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, he is an oaf!" she said.

"You will make good...uh...mates?" Yusuke said, smirking.

Michikos hand found Hieis katana and headed straight for him, but right when she would've sliced Yusuke to bits, the katana stopped, Michiko growled, while everyone else was too stunned to move.

"Now, Michiko, we can't kill friends." Kagome said, smiling.


	9. Dispuites

"Whose friends?" she asked, bitterly.

"How'd that katana stop?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome smiled,"Why don't you think about it, besides, Michiko nani get you that riled up?"

Yusuke was suddenly smirking, Kurama bit the inside of his mout to stifle his laughter, and Hiei glared more than daggers at Yusuke, whose smirk, if possible, widened.

"Nothing!" Michiko blushed.

"O...kay, then nani about that cloak?" Kagome asked, knowing exactly who gave it to her.

Michiko glared at Kagome, who smiled,"And that katana?"

Michikos face shot up, realizing she had Hieis katana and blushing, gave it back to him.  
Hiei sheathed his katana and looked away from her.

Kagome was talking to Yusuke, who explained the spoon-shaped welt on Kuwabaras head.  
"Were you going back to the feudal era?"

"Hai."Michiko answered.

"I see you're still in you ningen form" Kagome said, as she healed Kuwabaras welt.

"Hai, that's why I wanted..to..train..or..um dance." she answered, shyly.

"Why would either dancing, or training help you if you're in ningen form?" Yusuke asked.

"Is it really that hard? Have you even figured out why the katana stopped?" Michiko asked.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

Michiko groaned and was suddenly behind Hiei and hissed,"Nani did you do this time?"

Kagome was of innocense,"I didn't do anything! Why blame me?"

"Kaasan!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was suddenly in the room."Nani the hell were you thinking? Pulling a trick like that?" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Kagome shouted back at her mate.

Inuyasha growled,"Nani is this!" and held out something, Michiko couldn't see it, but whatever it was it made Kagome blush and she yelled,"Inuyasha! SIT!"

Michiko saw what the object was and leaned into Hieis back and groaned,"Why did he have to be from the feudal era?"

Yusukes eyes were wide and gawked at the object, Kuwabara finally woke, but from the noise and Hiei and Kurama were the only ones that didn't make a big deal out of it.

Kagome was shouting at Inuyasha and every so often she'd add 'sit' to what she was saying.  
"WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER, SIT! MORE THAN, SIT! FIFTHTEEN YEARS! SIT, SIT! AND YOU'RE STILL, SIT! CLUELESS!

"Can we get out of here?" Michiko whispered to Hiei, who nodded, and they silently left, followed by the other san(3).

"Well, that was a nice wake-up call." Kuwabara muttered.

Michiko sighed and headed towards the well.

"So, can you answer my question now?" Yusuke asked.

"Which one?" Michiko countered.

"Both." he answered, simply.

Michiko turned around to face Yusuke and answered both questions, " The katana stopped because it hit the barrier that my kaasan made, so you wouldn't be sliced in half, and as for dancing and training..." she trailed off, but finished,"it just..helps. And if you ask why, my kaasans not here for another barrier." she growled and jumped into the well.

"Hiei, nani is her problem?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn." was the reply before he disappeared into the well.

"Kurama wha-"

"Yusuke, do yourself a favor and stop hurting your brain." Kurama said, following Hiei.

"Why does everyone suddenly have a problem?" Yusuke asked.

"Like I'm suppose to know?" Kuwabara countered, and they argued all the way back to the feudal era.


	10. Someone New

When they reached the feudal era, they saw Michiko in a position, poised, ready to attack...something. Yusuke looked back and forth between Hiei and Kurama and noticed they didn't know nani was going on, so he and Kuwabara joined them.

"Umm, nani is going on?" Kuwabara ventured.

"Shut up!" Michiko hissed, surprising them all. She moved from her position over to the well and found nani she was looking for.

"A bow? A bow for nani? To smack something?" Kuwabara said and recieved an icy glare.

Michiko picked up some arrows, walked back to where she was before, aimed and shot, she was rewardedd when their was a yelp.

A ookami youkai came out holding a bloodied hand.

"Michiko!" the ookami(wolf) whinned.

"Don't you dare blame me! You know better than to sneak up like that!"

Michiko rolled her eyses and went over to the crying ookami. "Give me your hand!" she demanded.

The ookami looked up at her.

"Give me your hand." Michiko dangerously repeated.

The ookami very reluctantly held out the half in, half out, bloodied arrowed hand, Michiko took the arrow out.

"Don't cry! You know as well as I that this is nothing! So stop being a big baby!"

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less!" the ookami retorted.

"Yeah, well you can blame yourself for that!" Michikos anger was increasing and the ookami, knowing she was already angry looked up at Michiko. They ookami's eyes widened as the youkai looked at Michiko, gulped and with averted eyes said nothing else of the matter.

Hiei saw the look in the ookamis eyes...fear, of nani didn't know.

Michiko finished healing the ookami's hand and helped the youkai up.

"This is Suzu." Michiko told the guys.

"Hai, we're cousins!" She exclaimed.

Michiko slapped her forehead and groaned.

"I'm Koga and Ayames eldest daughter! Koga is Kaguras older oniisan and she happens to be Lord Sesshomarus mate, and Lord Sesshomaru is Lord Inuyashas older onnisan!

"I'm confused, I thought Koenma said Inu plus miko family." Yusuke said with a raised eyebrow.

Suzu cocked her head "Who's Koenma?"

"Nevermind!" Michiko growled, pushing the young ookami(wolf) ahead.

Kurama caught up to Hiei, who was following Michiko. "I never though a pure-bred lord youkai would mate to a different species no matter how closely related."

Michiko suddenly stopped and faced Kurama, her eyes were crimson and she had a full youkai aura about her.

"Michiko!" Suzu yelled, Michiko whised around and a sword was suddenly in her shoulder, driving her back.

"What are you doing! Attack her! Now! Attack her!" Suzu yelled at them.

Suzu cut Michiko up so many times, but still she came, dripping blood, and attacking Suzu with claws that grew. Suzu was in worst shape. Finally Hiei attacked and Kurama went to Suzu.

"She needs her sword." Suzu said, Kurama nodded, remembering what Rin had told him about the Tetsaiga keeping Inuyashas pure-bred blood under control.

Kurama looked up at the fight, Michiko had numerous cuts and Hiei had claw and scratch marks all over, Suzu suddenly stood, " I have to get Inuyasha, or maybe Sesshomaru!" and took off, but almost immediately, "Hiei!"

Suddenly a big cat youkai came out of nowhere, bearing two people, Kuramas eyes widened. Rin was the first person and Sumiko was the secfond, to Kuramas surprise Rin was wearing a slayers outfit, and Sumiko had her big boomerang, ready to throw.

Hiei suddenly disappeared as the boomerang sent Michiko right against the tree.

Rin was standing on the big cats shoulders, she jumped and yelled. "Flame assault!" six knives burried themselves into Michikos arms and shoulders, amazingly she was still consious and Rin landed by a spin in the air and landed on one knee and foot.

Kaemon suddenly entered and threw something to Sumiko, who threw it to Rin, who unwrapped it to reveal a sword and walked up to Michiko and put it in her hand.

Michiko suddenly screamed, as if in ageny, then the knives fell from her and she landed in a bloody heap. Rin was by her side, along with Hiei, and said, "She..is...alright."

Everyone was relieved.

"So, does can someone tell me nani just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure." Kaemon said and told him and Kuwabara the whole story. Meanwhile, Kurama was over by Michiko, but Rin said, "Don't worry about her cuts, they're already healing." And sure enough they looked at her and most of the cuts were gone.

"Mmmhh." Michiko moaned and slowly opened her eyes, as she looked at everyone they widened. Especially when they got to Hiei. Fear fluttered into those golden orbs and in the next instant she was gone.

"Michiko!" Rin shouted, realizing she had left the sword, but then she felt something go by her at high speed and looked around. Hiei had disappeared, along with sword, her eyes widened as she looked at Kurama.

"I didn't know he was that fast!"

Kurama smiled and chuckled.

"What now?" Kuwabara asked.

"We wait." Sumiko answered.

Rin sighed," I'm going for a walk.", and Kurama went with her.

"Sumiko?" Suzu asked.

"Hai"

"Nani is going on?"

"I don't know." She answered with a smile on her face, she knew exactly nani was either happening or going to happen.

ookamiwolf


	11. What Comes From Love

Michiko was out of breath from crying and running, by the time she stopped, she was leaning against a tree, still crying when she felt strong arms around her, and before she could react, they were holding her up against the body. That's when she lost it and started to cry harder holding onto a black shirt and buring her face in it.

"Michiko," Hiei said gently,"why did you run away like that?"

"I...was...I...was scared." she managed.

Hiei read her mind and took his hands and put them on her face, forcing her head up, so she was looking into his eyes. Hiei wipped her tears away and said, "I'll never leave you, no matter what, Michiko."

She looked up at the white cloth and whispered, "It's because of the jagan, isn't it." and removed the cloth, Hiei didn't stop her.

"No." He answered.

"Then...why do you stay?"

Hiei looked at her, and for the first time he met her, she was clueless, 'like a child', he thought, and remembered she is still a child.

"Why?" she repeated.

Hiei couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to, he knew it wouldn't happen. He was kissing her so fast that her eyes were wide, but closed. Hiei then pushed her up against the tree, still kissing her, and thinking, 'she's still judt a child', but that that she was the one he loved, her, Michiko. That's when it hit him, as he pulled away for breath, he really didn't have control over this, not this and it was too late, both were aroused, both loved each other.

His hands found the clasp to the cloak, which slid off her, while she took his shirt off. The last thought Hiei had before instinct took over, was he didn't want to hurt her, and Michiko found herself on the ground without her shirt. Hiei kissed her more heatedly than before, while they somehow managed to get all their clothes off.

Hiei kissed down between her breast and back up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her claws dug into his skin on his shoulders, drawing blood. He didn't notice as he looked at her and she at him, and he was inside of her, making her gasp and her claws dig deeper.

"Hiei." she moaned.

He than came almost all the way out and was back in her, he went slow, torturingly, agonizingly slow, but sped up until he was using his youkai speed, while Michikos claws seemed to get deeper, until finally he stopped. They were both breathing hard, expecially Michiko from jsut hanging on. Hiei kissed her down to the nape of her neck and dug his fangs into the tender skin, making her eyes widen. Hiei relieved her neck from his fangs and with the last strength he had, went into her one last time, Michiko arched her back and shouted his name while he finally releasing his seed and fell on top of her, as the mark took shape and formed a black dragon of darkness flame!

When Michiko wake, she was covered by the cloak and smiled, she sat up, but learned that was a mistake because she felt like puking, she covered her mouth and barely made it to a bush as the vomit came out. Hiei was there in a heartbeat, already with pants on. He gently moved her hair away from her face and waited.

Michiko finally finished and Hiei picked her up, sat her down and gave her his shirt, cloak and cloth, she took them without a word. She put on the shirt, which was like a nightgown on her, the cloak, and tied the cloth in her hair like a ribbon.

Please write a review. Let me know what you think so I can add more chapters!


	12. Blowing Up In Smoke

"Where are they?" a young brown-hairede boy impatiently asked, with a pacifier in his mouth.

"I don't know! Now stop asking!" Sumiko shot.

"How long have they been gone?" A blue-haired girl asked.

"Since yesterday." Yusuke said.

"Wow! He remembers something!"Rin said, making Kurama laugh and Yusuke glare at her.

"Nani?" she asked innocently.

Kurama was smiling and looked the way Hiei and michiko had went, but the smile slowly faded, which made everyone else look too.

"Michiko!" Sumiko exclaimed, somewhat running. "Where have you be-" her words fell and her face turned pale.

Hiei came closer and everyone realized nani was wrong. Their eyes widened as they saw Hieis mark of a black dragon on her neck, and noticed his cloth was in Michiko hair.

Hiei stopped far enough away from Inuyasha, but still facing him.

Inuyasha growled, but Michiko whispered. "Please..not..now." he stopped growling and looked at her. She was pale, but, yet, strangely happy and there was a twinkle in her eye that she never had before.

"We'll have to go back to our time, so you can be taken care of." Kagome said.

Michiko nodded and fell asleep in Hieis arms, Inuyasha took a deep breath, turned around and said softly. "Kagome."

Kagome nodded and said,"Rin, Kurama take care of her...health, until we get back."

"Kagome?" Rin asked," I was wondering if...I...could go to your time?"

"You can try, Rin, if you do, wait for us there."

Rin nodded while Kagome and Inuyasha walked off together.

Hiei left the others and went to the wall.

"Nani do you think's going to happen?" Suzu asked.

"I don't know. I really don't." Rin said with tears in her eyes.

"We'd better go." Kurama said gently.

Rin nodded and got up and left with Kurama.

"Well, Koenma, looks like your plan went up in smoke, quite litterally." Yusuke said to the boy with the pacifier.

"Yusuke! That's not ture!" The blue-haired girl said.

"Are you kidding? Hiei would never let her join us now! You know that as well as we do, Boton!"

"What are we going to do?" Koenma whinned.

"Well, it depends on nani Hiei will let you do!"

"I suppose so."

"How could this happen!" Inuyasha shouted," She's still just a pup!" his anger coming out.

Kagome sighed, she knew her mate too well.

"Yes," she said walking up to him,"but you forget, I was just a pup too." she finished, gently putting her hands on his cheeks.

"That was different!"

"Why? Because we knew each other longer?"

Inuyasha looked at her.

"I love you, Inuyasha." she said softly.

He sighed and kissed her, "I was a fool." he said, holding her.

"No, just stubborn."

"But.I.."

"No buts! Now!" she said wipping her tears away."They knew exactly nani they were doing and they don't regret it! And both of them need all the support they can get, so let's get out of here before Sesshomaru hunts us down!" she said with a smile at Inuyasha, who bore her into her own time.


	13. Puzzle

By the time they made it to Kagomes home, Michiko was asleep on her bed, Hiei was sitting on the window ceil and Kurama was watching Rin go around the house trying to understand everything.

"Kurama, nani is that?" she askede, pointing at the T.V.

Kurama smiled as she picked up the remote and pressed all the buttons, finally pressing the power button.

The T.V. came on at top volume and, strangely enough a samurai was launching himself at the screen and made Rin scream and drop the remote.

"Aaarrgh!" Rin screamed and hid behind a laughing Kurama.

"Rin, it's ok." Kagome said, turning it back off.

"I've never understood that box." Inuyasha snorted.

"You probably never will either."

Everyone looked atthe stairs, Michiko was holding the railing for support. Hiei was glaring.

"Michiko! Your really shouldn't be up!" Kagome said, looking at Hiei, who met her gaze and didn't back down.

"Oh. Mom." she said walking down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Kagome," Rin said, looking at the miko,"I remember, you used to walk around all the time!"

Kagome glared, then realized something.

"You made it! Here!"

Rin smiled,"Hai!"

"Kaasan, don't be too surprised, I mean if idiots like Yusuke and Kuwabara made it through, then so can people like Rin." Michiko said, not bothering to look at them.

Kagome went to the couch and sat down, noticing Michiko was holding a red necklace with some sort of black gem in it.

"Nani is that?" she asked, looking at her daughter.

"Ummm." but before Michiko could properlyanswer, six people suddenly appeared in the room, five had landed on the floor and one came off her oar and happily said, " Hello."

"Botan?" Kagome said.

"Hai! And in company with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma, who you know, and sweet Yukina, along with Master Genkai!"

"So, it is true, Hiei has a mate." the one identified as Genkai remarked.

"Congragulations!"The one known as Yukina ran up to Hiei and hugged him with a big smile on her face.

"Why does shrimp get a hug!" Kuwabara muttered.

"Kazuma!" Yukina scowled.

"Kazuma?" Michiko askede with a smirk.

Kuwabara glared at her, which made Hiei glare at him.

Yukina didn't seem to notice, if she did she was ignoring them and said,"My name is Yukina!"

"Yukina, I'm Michiko!"

"Why are you here?" Kurama asked.

"I thought Yukina could help." Koenma said uneasily.

It didn't take Michiko long to figure out that Hiei was glaring at him.

"I wanted to see if it was true." Genkai said, smirking.

"Old hag." Yusuke muttered.

"Who does that sound like to you?" Michiko asked Kagome, who was trying not to smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing, Tousan."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, Tousan? Since when did she call Inuyasha father, at least to him?

"So," Yukina asked, sitting next to Michiko."boy or girl?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Michiko, who answered slowly.

"Twins."

"Ohh." Yukinas eyes were wide, then said sadly,"I'm a twin."

"You...are?" Michiko asked, but couldn't help noticing the look on Hieis face when she said that. Pain..and..yet a softness. Michiko focused back on Yukina, who was telling her own story. She finished by crying, and to Michikos amazement, the tears turned into gems. 'Teargems!' She though suddenly looking at Hiei, who refused to look at her.

Michiko held Yukina and remembered what Hiei had said about the black gem, when he gave it to her.


	14. Putting Pieces Together

Flashback

_Michiko woke up and sat up slowly, and spotted Hiei on the window ceil._

_"Hiei?" she asked._

_"Hn." he answered, leaving his seat and stood up in front of Michiko._

_"I'm fine." she whispered before he said anything._

_"Here." he said, handing her a red necklace with a black gem encrusted in it. "It's a teargem." he said._

_Michiko looked up at him._

_"It's black because I'm half fire and half ice demon. When ice demons cry, the tears turn into gems, or Teargems."_

_Hiei leaned down and softly, but passionately kissed her, stood up, pulling her up to and hugged her, Michiko burried her face in his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."_

_Hiei pulled back and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach and felt it with one hand and asked, "How..are..they?"_

_"They're fine, although I don't think you'll feel anything until about a week after being pregnant."_

_"You know demons are...different to carry?"_

_"I know." Michiko sighed when there was a scream. _

_Hiei was listening intently and went to the door, Michiko following._

_"Where do you think you're going?" he growled._

_"Wherever you are, my mate." she said with a smile and passed Hiei down the stairs._

End of Flashback

'This is getting too complicated' Michiko thought, thinking nani all happened and was said, and wondering if Hiei and Yukina were twins, even if she didn't know.

Yukina stopped crying and thanked Michiko when Mrs. Higurashi walked in, looked around and said,"I hope I can make enough for everyone!" and went into the kitchen.

"I want to help!" Michiko said.

"NO!" It wasn't just Kagome who answered, but Hiei and Inuyasha, as well.

Michiko glared.

"I'll help!" Yukina said, smiling.

"Me, too!" Botan said, following the other two.

"I would, if I knew how." Rin whispered.

"Would you like to go for a walk, then?" Kurama asked.

"So!" Michiko asked, looking at Koenma.

"Ehh, umm, well...I...uhh." Koenma said, quite nervously.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started snickering.

"Umm, I want all of the, uhh." Koenma said.

"Nani he's trying to say is he wants all of the detectives to protect. Once Makai finds exit that a part demon is pregnant with Hieis spawns and is his mate, that's how they'll get to him ,to, understand?"

"Yeah." Michiko said,"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked looking at a wide-eyes Koenma.

"I'd have thought that dovious." Genkai remarked.

Michiko looked at a glaring Hiei 'Oh great' she thought.


	15. Meeting the Thief

Kurama and Rin were at the God tree when she said, "This world...it's...so...strange."

Kurama looked at her 'Damn it!' he thought 'she's so damn beautiful!'

Hey, Red, when ya going to let her meet me? Yoko asked.

I was hoping never! Kurama countered.

Oh, c'mon, she's going to find out anyway.

Yoko!

Nani!

"Kurama?"

"Hmm?" Kurama asked back in reality.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well, you were...um, I don't know." she said, quickly looking away.

Kurama took a deep breath and reach out, took Rins chin in his hand and kissed her, she almost immediately responded.

Kurama pulled away and, breathing hard, whispered,"I have to show you something, if I don't I'll end up with a headache."

So, you win. Kurama said bitterly to Yoko.

I knew I would, Red. Yoko said with a smugnees.

Rins eyes widened as she saw nani was happening. Kuramas red locks changed into long, white, flowing hair, his greeen eyes turned golden, two fox ears appeared on his head and he was lot taller.

Rin gasped,"Kurama?"

Yoko tilted his head at her soft voice.

"No. Yoko." he said, and watched Rins eyes get wide. "Yoko Kurama? The...theif?" she asked.

Yoko raised an eyebrow 'she knows me?' then smiled "Yeah." her voice and scent was driving Yoko crazy.

Rin reached out with one hand and scratched behind Yokos left ear. Yoko let a low growl excape him before he had her up against the tree, kissing her.

Rin was surprised, but slowly closed her eyes and caressed his chest up to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck; just as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Yoko explored the girls mouth, and feeling her caresses and legs wrapped about his waist, that helped the fire burning in him increase, his hands traveled down her body to the heated spot between her legs. Yoko pulled away as a finger was suddenly inside Rin, whos eyes were wide and nails dug into Yokos skin as she bucked against the finger and moaned.

Yoko had went deep, but not to deep, he didn't want to break her putity, yet he thought evilly as his finger went in and out of her.

Rin couldn't think, so she didn't have control over her hands when they traveled Yokos body and found...

Yokos eyes widened as he felt her hands on his manhood and grabbed a girm hold and started to work as fast as he did, and he went faster, torturing her, but himself because she met his pace.

"Dinner time!" Kagome shouted out the door, which made Rin drop as Yoko turned around trying to steady himself and his urges.

Rin was breathing hard as she sat up and looked at Yokos back, making since as to nani just happened. Rin shakingly stood up and leaned against the tree.

"Are you two coming?" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, we'll be right there!" Rin answered, hiding the fact that she really couldn't breath at the moment.

As soon as she was able, Rin fixed her kimono and walked passed Yoko, who grabbed her arm and spun her to face him and kissed her again, but this time Rin pulled away and went into the house, leaving Yoko behind.

You idiot! Nani did you do? Kurama shouted at Yoko.

You know you enjoyed it as much as I did! Yoko retorted and Yoko smirked when Kurama didn't say anything. Yoko folled Rin into the house.

_Please write reviews and tell me how you like the story! Thanks!_


	16. Dinner

"So, nani happened?" Michiko demanded as Rin sat down next to her at the table.

"Nothing!" Rin said, not looking at Michiko.

"Really?"

"Hai!"

"Then how come...his...well, someones scents all over you, plus you're..."

Rins hand clamped on Michikos mouth which made everyone, except about five people, look at her.

"Not another word Michiko!" Rin said through gritted teeth.

Michiko nodded 'Since when did Rin get so degensive?' she thought, when Rins hand lowered.

"I take it something did happen." Yusuke said, grinning.

"Not at all." someone behind the girls said, Rin was suddenly tense, and nervouse.

Kuwabara, who was gawking at the same time stuttering. "w-w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing he-here?"

Yoko shrugged "I dunno." and sat down next to Hiei, which was in front of Rin, who was avoiding eye contact, he smirked.

Michikos left hand was on her cheek, looking back and forth between them, "Well," she said, "nani happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Rin hissed.

"Yes, it did! Otherwise you wouldn't be dening it!" Michiko said, smiling.

Nani did you do to her? Hiei asked.

Nothing that concerns you! Yoko shot back. That was all Hiei needed to know, basically nani happened.

Yukina, Botan, and Kagome, with Mrs. Higurashi came out and served everyone "There you go Kur-aarrgghh!" Kagome yelled and was suddenly on the other side of the table with all eyes on her.

"Kaasan, are you o.k.?" Michiko asked.

"You!" Kagome shouted.

"Hai!" Yoko said with a smile that made Kagome shiver.

"What'd we miss?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, really." Kuwabara said.

"He tried to steal Tetsaiga and Tenseiga from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, along with Tokijin!" Kagome said, making Michiko spit out her drink and start to choke.

Rin patted her back and after a while she said,"I'm o.k."

"Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" Rin asked.

"He went back to the feudal era." Kagome answered, calming down and going back to the other side of the table to fill Yokos and Hieis glasses.

"I wonder if he's dead yet." Michiko said, thoughtfully.

"Michiko!" Kagome shouted in shock, dropping the pitcher. Luckily, Hiei caught it and handed it to Yukina, who sat next to him.

"Nani?" Michiko asked innocently.

"How dare you say such a thing!"

"I just meant if Oji has killed him for letting me...well, and Rin coming to this time!"

"Oh, well, I don't know." Kagome muttered looking for the pitcher.

"Kaasan, Yukina has the pitcher."

"How'd that happen?" she asked, looking at Yoko and Hiei.

"Hiei caught the pitcher before it fell and handed it to me." Yukina said, finishing filling everyones glasses.

"Oh." Kagome said with a look at Hiei, then sat down on Michikos right.

Dinner was...interesting.

First Yoko changed back into Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara started to brawl over the food, Yukina scowled Kuwabara, which made Hiei smile for a second, Genkai ignored them until Yusuke muttered 'old hag' and was unconsious, all the girls were talking together, Koenma was talking to Genkia, Kurama was stragely quiet, and Hiei and Michiko just listened as, somehow the conversations all turned to youkai and ningen pregnancy.

"How long is the pregnancy?" Yusuke, who gained consiousness asked.

"A full youkai takes to about 1 month." Yukina answered.

" A part ningen take about 1 1/2 months." Michiko said.

"That soon?" Kuwabaras eyes were wide.

"Yes, that soon baka!" Hiei said.

"Well, escuse me for being a ningen." Kuwabara muttered.

"Hiei's gonna be a daddy." Yusuke sang, smirking.

"Shut up, baka! Before my swords down your throat!" Hiei growled, but Yusuke ignored the threat and kept singing, while Hieis temper rose.

"Time to go!" Koenma suddenly announced.

"Right!" Botan said, while everyone said good-bye and good luck, Koenma, Yukina, Botan, and Genkai disappeared, Kagome and her mom gathered dishes in a hurry and left the others to deal with Yusuke and Hiei.

_Please write reviews!_


	17. Complaints, Denial, and Getting Along

"Hiei, Yusukes just being the regular ningen baka he is." Michiko said, get her mates attention.

"Help me up?" she asked.

Hiei went over and lifted her up.

She complained,"I said help not lift!"

"Hn."

"Hn, yourself." She muttered and folded her arms. All this made Hiei smile.

Yusuke started to choke on his drink while Kuwabara gapped and Kurama looked at Hiei, stunned. Rin went over to Yusuke and patted his back.

After Yusuke stopped choking, he asked,"Did I just see nani I think? Did he actually smile?"

"Hai!" Rin answered with confusion.

"It's just, Hiei usually dosen't smile." Kurama said.

"Never smiles!" Yusuke corrected.

"That's how Lord Sesshomarus is. I remember the very fist time I saw him smile! I thought it was a dream!" Rin exclaimed.

Yusuke started singing. Instead of 'Hiei's gonna be an otoochan!' it was 'Kurama's gonna have a mate!' He went into the kitchen.

Kurama glared at Kuwabara, who suddenly followed Yusuke into the kitchen.

For a while, neither of them spoke, or even looked at each other.

"Erm...so...that was Yoko?" Rin said.

"Yeah." Kurama said, still not looking at her.

"How did he..um..."

He sighed and told her the whole story.

Afterwards Kagome came out of the kitchen with Yusuke and Kuwabara badgering her.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Yeah, I don't want to stay in the same room as Urameshi!"

"If you two don't shut up, I'll make you both sleep outside! Did you know it's supposed to rain tonight?" She finished, looking at their horrified faces.

She smiled, "Now, Rin, you'll sleep with me. Kurama, you can stay in my kyoodai's old room and there's two guest rooms. Don't fight or I will put you in the rain!"

They nodded and went to get some sleep.

Hiei looked at the clock, it read 6:30 a.m., he said, "I still don't see why you have to go."

"We've already discussed this!" Michiko groaned, removing her face from his jacket and looked up at him.

"Hn."

She yawned and Hiei's mouth locked with hers. When he finally pulled away, she smiled, "Soo tempting, but no. Nice try though. Now move, so I can get ready."

Hiei folded his arms.

"Fine! Be that way, Mr. Hair-that-Defies-Gravity." she muttered sitting up and looking down at her stomach that barely expanded. She crawled to the end of the bed and got off.

Hiei sat up and watched her get some clothes, she looked up. "Go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm sure there's something."

He was quiet then muttered, "Sweet Snow."

Michiko smiled, she knew that term for ice cream only too well. "There's some in the freezer downstairs." She said going into the bathroom.

Hiei heard the door shut and descended down the stairs.

Michiko came down when Hiei was on his third bowl of 'sweet snow!' He looked up from the bowl and growled. "You're not wearing that!"

Everyone in the room looked up. Michiko was wearing her school uniform, the same one Kagome used to wear.

"Nani do you want me to do? Go stark naked?"

Hiei glared at her and repeated nani he said.

"Fine, then I'll get something that shows more flesh!"

"Then you'll wear the jacket."

"Oh, how do you know I'll keep it on?"

Hiei's glare hardened.

Michiko sighed, "All girls wear the samething, besides I wore this before I met you!" she said, glaring right back at him.

"Michiko, when's the last day of school?" Kagome asked breaking the glaring up.

"Three day." She answered, sitting down at the table.

"It is?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked together.

"Hai, you didn't know?" Kurama asked.

"I do now!" An ear-to-ear grinning Yusuke said.

"It's not like you go everyday!" Kuwabara accused.

"So?" Yusuke asked.

"It's too early for fights, so shut up!" Kagome said stuffing food into Kuwabaras mouth before he countered.

"How often do you go to school?" Michiko asked.

"Every ten day."

"Nani does your kaasan think?" Kagome asked as Michiko rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't care." he answered with a shrug.

"I know someone who does." muttered Kuwabara.

"Like who?"

"Yukimura." Said a triumphant Kuwabara.

"Shut up!" Yusuke said, shoving more food into the taller ones mouth.

"Yukimura?" Michiko asked.

"Urameshesh yersh." Kuwabara managed.

"She is not my girl!" he shouted sticking more food into Kuwabars already overstuffed mouth.

"Someone's in denial." Rin mumbled.

"I heard that!" Yusuke shouted.

"Rin, um, you shouldn't be talking." Michiko said which made Rin and Kurama blush. She smirked.

"Uh, Hiei, how many bowls have you had?" Kurama asked, changing the conversation.

"Leave him be. If he gets sick, that's his problem." Michiko said.

"Aren't you the sweet one?" Yusuke sarcasticly said.

"Aren't I!" Michiko innocently sweet answered.

Yusuke sweat-dropped. "Yeah."

"Who ate all the sweet snow!" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen. Groaning Kagome went to him.

They all sweat-dropped, "You ate all of it!" Michiko asked Hiei.

"Hn."

"I'm going to school." she muttered standing up.

"I'd better go, too." Kurama said, following suit.

Michiko went over to Hiei. "How many bowls have you had?"

"Five." he mumbled.

Michiko shook her head going towards the door. She was suddenly yanked back by Hiei, who gave her such a passionate kiss, everyone's jaw dropped.

When their lips slowly parted, Michiko hugged him, taking his scent in.

"Just be careful." he whispered into her ear.

"I will." she whispered back, leaving his embrace and giving him a smile, left.

After school was out for the day Michiko went home. When she got there, Yusuke was watching T.V.

"Where's everyone at?"

"Kuwabara and Kurama went to their houses, everyone else is in feudal era."

"Hiei?"

Yusuke shrugged.

"Nani about you?"

"My kaasan has the only key."

"In otherwords, you're locked out."

"Yep." Yusuke turned off the T.V.

"There are video games in my oji's old room." She said heading up the stairs, Yusuke right behind.

"By the way, Koenma's gonna have Yukina and the old hag check up on you when schools out." he said staring at her.

"Nani?" She asked annoyed.

"Do you know..."

"That Yukina and Hiei are twins?"

Yusuke nodded. "Does he know you know?"

"Probably." was her answer as she went into her room.

Yusukethought about it. 'Michiko's the only one that can get him to tell her. I wonder what'll happen when Kuwabara finds. Actually! NO, I DON'T!' he went into Sota's old room.


	18. What's New & What's This?

Three days later...

"School's Out!" yusuke shouted outside the shrine.

Kurama sweat-dropped.

"You didn't even go!" a brown-eyed, brown-haired girl accused.

"Nani is your point?" he asked.

"You're an idiot." Kuwabara said.

"Wow, the oaf's right. A-ma-zing." Michiko said behind them. They all turned.

"Shut up!"

"Why should I?" She asked sweetly.

Before he retorted; however, ..."SIT BOY!"

THUMP

Michiko sweat-dropped.

Rin came outside in a spagetti strap with short shorts, which made Kurama stare and Michiko snicker. Coming over Rin asked,"You're Yukimura?" "Right?"

"That's right, Yusuke's girl." Michiko drawled.

The girl blushed deep scarlet and Yusuke yelled, "She's not my girl!"

"R-i-ghhhtt. And I'm not Hieis mate." she said, sarcasticly, taking off the illusion spell and continued. "I'm Michiko, this is Rin."

"I'm Keiko and nani was with the 'sit'?"

"You didn't tell her." Michiko growled with a twitching eyebrow.

"I thought you would!" Yusuke defended himself.

"I'll explain." Rin said, taking the newcomer inside. michiko followed, mumbling something. Kurama wasn't sure, but swore he heard "baka ningen!" He chuckled.

"Nani are you chuckling about?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing." he answered, following the girls inside, with the last two behind him.

When Michiko walked into her room, she noticed Hiei asleep on her bed. She smiled and went over to him. His eyes slowly opened as he sat up.

"Hello sleepy-head." She said with a smile.

He looked at her, then her stomach. To a ningen it'd look as if she were only three months along. Pulling her closer to him, he put an ear to her stomach and listened with his hands resting on her hips. Michiko smiled, thinking he was like a child. She rested a hand on his shoulder, the other on his head. They stayed like that, a knock came on the door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Rin opened thedoor with Keiko behind her. They just stared at them, neither mate decided to bother to move from where they were.

"Nani?" Mcihiko asked.

"Genkai and Yukina are here." Rin answered.

"We'll be down." Michiko told them.

"Kay." Rin said, smiling as she shut the door.

"We'd better go." She said after some while.

Standing up, he picked her up and carried her down andsat heron the couch as he sat on the arm. Yukina and Genkai came over, making sure she was healthy and checking her with some of their powers.

Later, everyone was eating, talking, laughing. Koenma was even there asking all kinds of questions and getting answers from (mostly) Rin and Michiko. Every once in a while Hiei snuck glances at his twin sister who always had a smile. Michiko and Kurama noticed, but didn't say anything.

Why don't you just tell her, already!

Hiei quickly looked at his mate, who was carring on with a conversation she had with Genkai. He sighed and stood up. "Yukina,...can I speak with you, alone?" he added looking at the oaf that stared stupidly from the ground.

"Sure." She answered with that never fading smile.

As they left the room, those that knew they were twins stared at Michiko with shock written across their faces.

"He...you.." Koenma spluttered.

"Hai."

"Nani is going on?" Kuwabara confusedly asked.

He didn't have to wait long before the two came back with matching smiles and eyes shinning like ice crystals. Hiei sat back down as Yukina answere the question.

"HE'S NANI? Shrimp's your kyooclai! I'm killing him for not telling me!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I don't think he cares at the moment." Yusuke pointed out. Hiei and Michiko were kissing. Rin and Yukina were giggling, Kurama had an amused expression on his face while everyone else were staring with wide eyes and slack-jaws.

The mates were giving each other everything they had. It was quiet for a while, then Kagome and Inuyasha came through the door.

"MICHIKO! HIEI!" Kagome yelled at the two in question. Inuyasha just stood there staring in shock.

Michiko held up a hand as if saying hold on, then put it back on her mates head. Rin and Yukina giggled harder, Kurama started laughing and Yusuke was watching with a lot of intrest.

Finally the two pulled apart, barely able to breathe and looking as if they had the shock of their lives.

"Did they live through that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It looks like they just more than enjoyed that!" turning to Keiko, Yusuke asked,"Can we ever do that?" She slapped him hard on the head and was scarlet. Everyone else was laughing at them.

About 1 1/2 months later...

Michiko was in the feudal era in Kaedes hut, alone. She sighed, her and Hiei had another fight and she was still pregnant. Hearing the fighting that was outside, she didn't bother to look. They were all more often lately. Sighing again, she put her hand over Hieis mark. It may not have been that long ago, but it felt like an eternity. The material at the entrance opened, letting sunshine flood in then shut back out. Looking up she saw Yoko looking down at her.

She sadly smiled."Well, I haven't seen you since, nani? Yesterday?"

Yoko, shaking his head and going down on a knee in front of her, said, "You know, he's just worried about you."

"I know," she said, not looking at him,"But I can't keep caged up, everyone's fighting about something because they're due anytime." she finished when she rubbed stomach.

Yoko nodded, standing up about to leave when he caught the scent of salt, looking down he saw the small inu youkai, he and Kurama saw her as a little sister, now. He sighed because he hated it when this'd happen. Knowing Hiei despised this and was the only one that could cheer the girl up.

Kneeling back down, he gathered her into his arms, letting her cry into his chest. As she clutched his while haori, she buried her face and cried harder, he tried to soothe her.

Two minutes later, someone entered. Yoko looked up to see Rin with a worried expression. She silently asked if Michiko was asleep, this wouldn't be the first time.

He shook his head. Sighing she went over to Michiko and sat on her knees.

"Michiko, otoosan's here." She said gently. Lately, Rin was calling Sesshomaru her father, but he didn't seem to mind, nor did Kagura mind Rin calling her okoosan.

"Really?" Michiko asked through her tears.

Gently smiling, Rin nodded, "But, I don't think he'd like to see you in tears though."

Michiko took a ragged deep breathe and slightly smiled. "Neither would Hiei." She whispered softly.

Yoko and Rin exchanged looks.

"Will we...I mean...stay together?" She asked.

"Of course you will! Nani are anata thinking?" Rin said.

"It's just that...everytime..I get more afraid that he'll...never come back" As she said that she remembered that day, before they mated. He aid he'd never leave her. Michiko's hand found his mark.

Yoko took the inu by her shoulders and looked at her.

"He'll never abandon you. You're his mate and are having his children, right?" he asked, taking her chin lightly in his hand and turning her so she was looking into his own golden orbs. She weakly smiled and nodded.

"I'm surprised you two haven't mated yet. I want to see Yoko and Kurama fight over who's the otoosan." She said laughing.

Rins eyes widened as she blushed scarlet. "That's not fair!" she yelled.

Chuckling Michiko said, "No, it's true."

Rin glared at her and grumbled,"C'mon, Otoosan's waiting."

Michiko followed the two outside. She let the fresh air fill her lungs with the sunlight flooding over her. Looking around, she saw Sesshomaru.

"Oji!" She went over to him, smiling. Sesshomaru wasn't fooled as she came up and hugged him, he hugged his niece back.

"I haven't seen you for a while." She uttered with her face in his silken haori.

Before he could say anything someone was yelling, "Shippo, give that back!"

"Not until you tell me nani it is!" the fire kitsune ran into view and hid behind the older kitsune, while a panting Yusuke followed.

Rin asked, "Nani did you take?"

Shippo shrugged, "Dunno."

"Helps when you show nani it is, you know?" Yoko said. Shippo did and those who knew nani it was either cracked up or stared at it.

"So, Yusuke, have any plans tonight?" Yoko was smirking.

"Shut up! Now give that back!"

"Iie!"

Yusuke cursed.

"Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Uh, uh, K-Keiko! Um. How long have you been here?"

"Baka! I came when Michiko did!"

"Oh! Shit!"

Keiko glared at him, but her face couldn't get redder.

"Is anyone going to tell me or not!"

"Hn. Have the baka oaf tell you. I'm sure his ignorance will give in, seeing as he doesn't know when to shut up."

They all turned to the speaker that materialized from the trees' shadows, Hiei.

"Shrimp! You're dead!" Kuwabara and Hiei fought more often ever since he found out Hiei was Yukinas twin.

"Funny, the ferry onna hasn't come for me."

Kuwabara yelled in outrage and ran at the fire youkai. Who smartly stepped out of the way so Kuwabara ran into the tree that was right behind him.

Yusuke and some others were laughing when Michiko walked up ot Hiei. her hand came back then swung with all the force she could muster. There was deafening smack as flesh met flesh and bone met bone.

Hiei just stood there, not bothering to move or stop her hand from meeting his cheek. His head was forced to the side after her hand connected with his face, blinking he looked at the ground. Her arms were suddenly around his neck and once again, she was crying. Hiei looked down at her, holding her back.

"Michiko," he said in a pained, yet soft voice only she could hear. "Stop crying, please." he whispered, nuzzling her neck which made her gigle through sobs, he smiled gently against her skin as, slowly, her tears subsided.

Hiei slowly cupped her face and wipped her tears with his other hand. He kissed her after the tears were gone.

Everyone was smiling, that was how they said 'sorry'. Strange, yet cute.

"Well?" Shippo impatiently asked, still holding hte object up for them all to see.

"It's called a condom." Michiko said smiling.

"Okay! Now you know!" Kagome said, taking it from Shippo and threw it at Yusuke, who gulped.

Keiko was about to tell Yusuke off, again when there was a loud 'sploush'. All eyes turned to Michiko standing stock still.

"Wa-wa-water j-just br-broke."

For a moment htere was silence, then all hell broke loose.

_Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!_


	19. Karai & Kasai

"Michiko, just beath." Rin said.

"I AM BREATHING!"

Everyone winced.

(Outside)

(face)

"Is...that...natural?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hai." Sango answered, "Labor talk."

(Inside)

Hiei was, of course, the deliverer, Shippo and Yoko were each holding one of her hands, while Rin and Yukina waited for the babies so they could cleans them.

Michiko was breathing heavily and yelled, "HIEI! WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

More winces.

(Outside)

"Poor Hiei." Yusuke mumbled, everyone else just nodded.

"Hai, unfortunate." Kaemon agree, rubbing Keiko, who slapped him.

"You're as bad as Yusuke!" She accused, "How can you think of something like that at a time like this?"

"I'm trying not to think about that!" Kaemon whined, pointing at the hut.

(Inside)

"Push, Michiko, push!" Hiei commanded, her claws dug into the kitsunes hands, making them wince. She flopped back down.

"Ichi, ni, san! Ima!" She pushed again and flopped down.

"Ima!" Another push.

"Futatabi!"

There was a sickening squelsh followed by crying. Michiko smiled, Hiei didn't have time to look at it's every detail, but noticed it was a boy, his musuko. Quickly giving him to Yukina after he cut the cord as not five seconds later she was pushing, again, until finally.

"One more time, Michiko, once more." Hiei said, softly and gently. After hearing the second crying baby she fell fast asleep.

Hiei cut the cord and gave his musume to Rin. Taking the cords he put them back inside his unconsious mate and went in search of somewhere to clean themselves.

Shippo and Yoko looked at the other, then their hands. Michikos claws had went entirely through their skin of their hands top to bottom. Their palms had the tips of her claws, glistening with sweat and their blood.

"Oww..." Shippo murmured, Yoko chuckled, distangling her claws from his hand, Shippo did the same.

Hiei came back, picked Michiko up, and disappeared, again.

Yoko sighed and decided to change into Kurama, he healed his and Shippos hand.

Rin and Yukina looked at the twins they had crimson, golden-flecked eyes, black hair with white starbursts, and tips, white-tipped black ears, white tails and claws, with one more thing, on their foreheads they had wiolet jagans, natural born!

"Well, we should let everyone else know." Shippo said, leaving the hut. While Yukina wrapped the boy in Sesshomarus red and white haori, Rin used Inuyashas red one for the girl.

"Hello, Kurama." Rin said, holding the baby girl.

Kurama smiled and kissed Rins forehead. "Hello." he said, then looked down at the girl. His eyes widened, "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." he muttered.

Rin and Kurama followed Yukina outside, where everyone was.

Hiei found a small stream, he gently laid Michiko down and took off his bloody shirt, Katana and boots, he slid into the mizu washing his hands and arms. He, then, went back to Michiko and slowly stripped her of nani clothes she had, picked her up and eased her into the mizu between himself and the bark.

Michiko was still asleep, but she was cold. Hiei took a deep breath and licked his lips. He washed her blood from the body, trying to ignore his arousel.

"Mmm."

Hiei stood stock still, with mizu up to his waist. Her arms had wrapped around his neck, and her legs needed support. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Hiei?" she asked looking at him.

"Hn." he said looking at the night sky.

"Nani are anata doing?"

"Cleaning." he muttered embarassed.

"Oh." she snuggled closer to him and felt...something...throb?

"Hehehahaha."

"It's not funny." he hissed.

"I think it is." she said, moving back so she could see his face, his eyes were shut and his breathing heavy.

"Oh, c'mon, tell me nani you want." she said seductively, her hands moving up and down his chest. "After all if has been awhile."

"Michiko." he growled, but with longing.

Her golden eyes glinted in the moonlight, her hands went to his pants, his belts.

"Anata should've just taken this off, it would've been easier." she whispered, still seductively.

"Michiko." he growled, his senses were slowly fading away and his hands were on her waist.

"Hai, kai?" she asked getting the last belt undone.

"Tomeru." he said, still heavily breathing.

She looked up at him, she saw the lust and on, and how he was trying ot hold himself back, but she didn't want him to hold back, she wanted, needed him and NOW!

"Iie." she answered pushing the pants down.

"Nani?" he asked looking at her and her beauty.

"Iie, watashi hashii anata soshite ima!" she said, her eyes burning with as much passion and lust as his.

Hiei just stared at her for a second then, "Oh, kami watashi hoshii anata, mo." he said, and pushed inside of her, entering her body once again.

She gasped, she had forgotten how good it felt to be with the stars. Her body moving with his, in rhythm. And Hiei didn't hold back, at all. They were both in bliss.

Rin woke to the bright sunlight and something heavy on top of her. She looked down and found Kurama, a little cozy. His head was on her breast. She blinked wide-eyed.

"Kurama, Kurama." she said finally waking him up.

"Rin? Nani is wrong?" he asked sleeply looking up at her.

'Wait, up?' he thought, then he realized their position and quickly sat up, only he was straddling her legs and in his emerald eyes, gold was starting to stir, so Rin got out from under him and whispered in his ear, "Not now, Yoko!"

Kurama sighed, thankful.

Rin pulled away to look at him.

He smiled, hugged her and whispered, "That's another reason that I'm glad you're here."

Someone cleared their throat, Rin turned around while Kurama looked up to see a bunch of youkai.

Rins eyes widened, "Kaasan!" she shouted, embrasing a crimson-eyed, black-haired ookami youkai with a cresent moon mark at the nap of her neck, which told any demon that she was Sesshomaru's mate.

"How have you been doing?" the demon asked.

"Great!" Rin answered.

"I'm sure." the demon said, casting a knowing eye between Rin and Kurama.

"Kaasan!" Rin said, blushing.

"Haha! So, where's the twins and their parents?"

"That's the thing." Kurama said, "We haven't seen them since the twins were born."

"Yeah, they're probably fucking each others brains out, too." grumbled a pissed-off Yusuke.

"Let me guess. They're awake." Rin said.

"Yes, and they won't shut up!"

"Once I get my hands on those tow!" Kagome shouted over the crying babies.

"Mnht." Michiko groaned her arm falling onto her mates chest. Her golden eyes blinking as she sat up, smiling. Hiei looked up at her as she straddled him. Smirking he asked. "Aren't you suppose'd to kill me?"

Their smiles and smirks faded.

"Shit!" They exclaimed. Getting dressed as quickly as possible and he bore her towards their twins.

When they made it to the village, they could hear the crying and shouting.

Sighing Michiko walked the rest of the way with Hiei.

"There you two are!" shouted an exhausted, pissed, yet relieved Kagome. She quickly ran to the nearest one (Hiei) and shoved the infant girl into his arms. Hiei just blinked at the baby. He now saw the things he wasn't able to before. Yukina handed Michiko the boy and everyone sighed as the two finally stopped crying.

"Finally!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Have you even thought of names yet?" Rin asked and judging by the blank expressions she mumbled, "Didn't think so."

Do you have any idea? Hiei asked.

Iie. Michiko answered.

"Hn." He looked down at the girl, she had a smile, a mischevious one. Her hands were lifted up to him and she giggled, Hiei couldn't help but smile, squirming and trying to move, he said one word, "Karai."

Michiko's eyes widened as she looked at Hiei and...Karai, smiling, she looked back down at her musuko. He was...calm...but there was something fierce about him, like...like...Then she smiled and said, "Kasai."

Hiei's head snapped towards her and Kasai. Michiko looked up and met her jin, her aite's amethyst eyes.

"Now that they're named, lets get a picture!" Kagome said, clapping her hands and rushing happily off.

Hiei went over and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding his musume with the other. Michiko did something similar. She put a hand on his nearest shoulder and leaned into him, holding her musuko with the other.

"Okay. Smile!"

CLICK

Before the picture, Hiei knew that his life would forever be changed, he gave a true smile at the thought.

He had his shimai.

He had his aite.

He had his musume and musuko.

He had things to live and die for.

'Hai.' he thought 'Nothing will ever be the same.'

**musukoson**

**musumedaughter**

**shimaisister**

_Please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Tell me if you think there should be a sequel. PPPLLEEAASSEEE! Thanks!_


End file.
